lies
by angstqueen13
Summary: mais uma vez, após um acontecimento traumático, elliot stabler analisa o que é mais importante em sua vida.
1. lies

Elliot Stabler era um homem previsível.

_"Imagine que você a ama desesperadamente."_

As coisas em sua vida costumavam seguir um padrão.

_"Você a ama. Você precisa dela. Quando ela não está por perto você... você não se sente vivo o suficiente. Não se sente completo. Tudo o que você mais quer é sentir...", o homem no chão gemeu de dor, passou a mão pela testa suada e tudo o que conseguiu foi deixar o rosto ainda mais vermelho, mas sua ânsia de falar era tanta que mesmo visivelmente sem forças ele se obrigou a continuar: "Simplesmente tocá-la. Tocar seu rosto com os dedos e... e dizer o quanto a ama. Dizer..." então, suas forças o abandonaram por completo e o ele fechou os olhos, suavemente, como se estivesse apenas adormecendo - numa poça de seu próprio sangue. Deitado a seu lado, porque o espaço era pequeno demais, Elliot precisava mantê-lo acordado até que a ambulância chegasse._

_"Nada justifica um crime. Nada" - incluindo o fato de ter a mulher de sua vida estuprada e morta. Nem mesmo aquilo justificava a vingança no melhor estilo 'olho por olho' que Scott Saddler havia cometido._

_Saddler abriu os olhos, deu um sorriso cínico, e continuou:_

_"Imagine que por algum motivo, preguiça, covardia, talvez, você nunca tenha dado o primeiro passo. Deixa pra depois. Não quer estragar as coisas. Não quer arriscar. Sabe o que quero dizer?"_

_"Hm."_

_"Ela nunca soube. Então, de repente, ela não está mais lá. Está morta. Por que... porque... um filho-da-mãe..."_

_O homem gemeu outra vez e Elliot, com esforço por causa do tiro que havia levado no ombro direito, tirou seu próprio sobretudo e o dobrou, colocando-o debaixo da cabeça do homem._

_"Você já perdeu alguém que ama?"_

_Elliot hesitou um pouco antes de responder o correto, qualquer coisa sobre Kathy, sua esposa, duas vezes. Pensou consigo mesmo que a segunda havia sido mais arriscada, era fato, mas a primeira, talvez, tivesse sido mais dolorida. Porque até então ele a amava incondicionalmente e acreditava, ainda, que pudessem ter um casamento sólido e duradouro - exatamente o que ele havia se prometido ao ver o casamento de seus próprios pais desmoronar._

_"Imagine então que você nunca confessou a ela."_

_Elliot preferiu não comentar._

_"Você fica pensando no que poderia ter dito. Que poderia ter feito ela feliz. Em tudo... tudo...", o homem tossiu e cuspiu mais sangue. "Dor. Imagine sentir isso todos os dias, até o fim da sua vida. Arrependimento. A culpa, te assombrando até o fim."_

_Elliot começou a dizer qualquer coisa genérica sobre a dor passar com o tempo e o tratamento certo. Mas Saddler se aproveitou da distração e do braço imobilizado do detetive e alcançou o revólver, e ainda disse, "espero que nunca sinta", antes de puxar o gatilho e atirar contra a própria cabeça._

Uma das piores coisas naquele trabalho era perder uma vida quando se deveria está-las salvando.

As conseqüências eram culpa, sensação de impotência, incompetência, frustração e raiva. Mas o que mais o vinha perturbando desde então não era nenhum desses sentimentos - estranhamente, nem mesmo tanta raiva Elliot sentia. Da mesma forma, o que mais o havia marcado não era o sangue do homem em suas roupas. Mas a dor e o arrependimento em seus olhos. A tragédia que havia sido sua vida. E suas palavras.

É, ele conhecia aquele padrão, conhecia bem demais. Uma _palavra_ na hora certa, e então, ele abria os olhos para o que realmente era importante em sua vida.

Mas agora, ele não correu pra casa como sempre tinha feito. Antes de qualquer coisa, precisava parar e pensar e recolocar tudo em seu lugar. Era perigoso até mesmo confessar para si mesmo que as coisas em sua mente estavam bagunçadas. Fora do lugar. Assim como era perigoso tentar seguir a lógica: _Imagine então que você nunca confessou a ela. Não quer estragar as coisas. _Assumir a desordem em seus pensamentos assim como a lógica, na qual Kathy não se encaixava, era assumir que... droga, não. Não havia nada para se assumir ali, o que é que estava acontecendo com ele?

Era claro que havia sido em Kathy que ele pensara. Ela era sua mulher, mãe de seus filhos e aquela que ele amava. Perdê-la havia doído, havia-o destruído. Quanto àquilo, Elliot estava certo. Ele respirou aliviado. É. Tudo de volta a seu lugar - desde que ele ignorasse certas palavras.

Mas se Scott Saddler jamais as havia dito, por que ele estava tão abalado?

E se ele _a_ perdesse?

A possibilidade o atingiu de repente e a angústia que tomou conta dele foi mais forte do que qualquer tentativa de mascarar o que havia sentido, em quem havia realmente pensado. Ele segurou com tanta força a borda da mesa que os nós dos dedos empalideceram. Não apenas o 'nunca mais', mas também, 'o que poderia ter sido'. Elliot jamais havia analisado as coisas daquela forma, porque o tempo todo estava gastando suas energias em 'fingir que não existia'.

Se não existia, porque, outra vez, ele estava tão abalado?

Sem pensar no que fazia, seus olhos se voltaram para _ela_. Ele estremeceu ao se dar conta de como era grande e poderoso o que passara tanto tempo fingido não existir. Ofegou ao imaginar se repetindo para sempre aquele momento quando pensou que ela estava morta, anos atrás. Ele sabia exatamente o que Saddler havia sentido porque tinha sido exatamente o que ele mesmo sentiu naquele dia. Durou apenas alguns segundos, e ele sentiu o chão desaparecer debaixo de seus pés e o arrependimento o esmagar. E agora, ele sabia como era conviver com aquela culpa para o resto da vida. Ela estava ali, bem na sua frente, agora, viva, embora imóvel, a cabeça inclinada para baixo enquanto terminava seu relatório. Uma ruguinha de concentração entre as sobrancelhas. Colocando e recolocando para trás da orelha o cabelo liso e escuro que teimava em cair em seu rosto. Usando o mesmo pingente que usava há anos e o qual ele não fazia a menor idéia do que significava, quem havia dado a ela. Uma xícara de café frio esquecida na mesa.

Então, ela ergueu de repente os olhos escuros e o encarou, sem piscar, sem dizer uma única palavra. Ele podia dizer, não podia? Podia fazer diferente. Podia abrir a boca naquele instante. _Fazê-la feliz_. Outro sentimento que ele vinha lutando para ignorar era o dela. E era tão óbvio, ainda mais que o dele mesmo.

Talvez Olivia não mentisse para si mesma.

Ela baixou os olhos de volta para o relatório. O _trabalho_. A segunda razão porque ele jamais tentara ou tentaria coisa alguma. Ela era a melhor parceira ou parceiro que ele já havia tido. Talvez... talvez fosse a melhor _pessoa_ que já tivesse tido por perto, mas Elliot havia voltado ao padrão do 'não pensar', sempre aquele padrão. Ele não queria ter de confrontar uma escolha outra vez. Não queria ter de se obrigado a encarar à força a escolha que faria - ele tinha um palpite muito bom de qual seria... e aquilo não era o _ideal_ numa relação de trabalho; se ele assumisse, teriam de dar um jeito, teriam de se separar e ele... _ele não se sentia completo o suficiente quando ela não estava por perto. _Não. Ele respirou fundo enquanto lutava para recolocar tudo em seu devido lugar. Trabalho. Parceira de trabalho. Esposa. Talvez estivesse finalmente na hora de ir pra casa. Elliot ficou de pé e apanhou o sobretudo nas costas da cadeira. Resolveu que era em Kathy, sim, apenas nela que havia pensado, porque a estava perdendo pela terceira vez, porque as coisas entre eles estavam piores do que nunca mas ele ia lutar. Com mais comprometimento do que nunca. Olivia era... era apenas alguém com quem compartilhava o objetivo comum de ver a lei ser cumprida. Seus passos o levaram em direção à porta.

_Mas e se ele a perdesse? _

_Sem nunca dizer a ela?_

O arrependimento outra vez o esmagando como um soco na boca do estômago, expulsando todo o ar de seu corpo, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio.

"Liv", ele ofegou e se voltou rapidamente para ela.

"O quê?", ela perguntou, erguendo os olhos para ele outra vez.

Kahty, Kathy, Kathy.

Suas próprias promessas a si mesmo de fazer diferente de seus pais.

O trabalho.

"Nada", ele respondeu.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, deu um pequeno sorriso, e voltou a atenção para o relatório, e ele fechou a porta suavemente quando saiu, para não atrapalhá-la.

---

well. do jeito que as coisas estão entre esses dois, olivia e elliot, dez anos e nada, acho que só alguma coisa bem extrema/chocante resolve. sabe, acho que tem que ter algum gatilho que faça alguém tomar uma atitude. se não, tudo vai continuar exatamente na mesma (eu não acredito muito que um belo dia, do nada, um dos dois vá acordar resolvendo fazer diferente simplesmente porque sim). e quer melhor gatilho do que inverter um pouco as coisas e usar exatamente o mesmo tipo de situação que levou elliot de volta pra casa tantas vezes? :D

provavelmente vou escrever mais um capítulo desta. talvez dois ;D

não expliquei muito bem a cena do começo, com a vítima/culpado ferido e caído no chão, elliot baleado, porque nem é tão importante assim - o que conta aqui é a situação trágica fazendo elliot pensar.


	2. safe

Um tiro soou bem próximo, e ainda mais alto do que o normal por causa do silêncio completo que caía sobre a rua escura.

Quase no mesmo instante Olivia sentiu que alguém se jogava sobre ela, a agarrava, a pressionava contra o muro áspero da fábrica desativada. Ela ofegou. _Flashes_ de um outro ataque passar por sua mente. O porão. A sensação de ser roubada, forçada... Ela começou a entrar em pânico, esticou o braço para baixo para alcançar a arma. Só mais um pouco, só mais alguns centímetros... mas seu captor era forte demais. E a estava segurando pelo pulso agora, fazendo-a se virar para ele... e então... ela relaxou. Reconheceu o cheiro dele. Os braços dele, e a voz que falava com ela:

"Liv!", Elliot sussurrou, respirando acelerado, e ela sentia o coração dele batendo muito forte em suas costas. "Você está bem?"

"Tudo, tudo bem", ela sussurrou de volta e se virou para ele.

Sim, tudo bem, ela pensou sentindo o nível de adrenalina em seu sangue baixar apesar do corpo masculino próximo ao seu. Fosse qualquer outro ela ainda estaria em pânico mas com Elliot... ela se sentia _segura_. Ele ainda percorreu o rosto dela com os olhos atentamente e, quando se convenceu de que ela não havia sido ferida, a soltou rapidamente. Rapidamente demais. Quase como se o contato com ela o queimasse.

Como se estivesse irritado com alguma coisa, ele girou nos calcanhares, empunhando a arma, e caminhou em direção à rua.

*

O caso havia terminado bem, o culpado havia sido pego em flagrante, antes que pudesse causar prejuízos a mais uma vítima e, ainda assim, Elliot estava ali, sentado com a cabeça entre as mãos, havia pelo menos uns dez minutos. Não que fosse novidade nos últimos dias. Ele andava estranho, angustiado, evitando falar com ela qualquer coisa mais que o necessário. Como conseqüência, ela também se sentia angustiada - porque vinha cada vez mais se tornando obcecada por uma idéia. Talvez fosse hora de acabar com aquela angústia e encarar os fatos de frente.

Ela puxou uma cadeira e se sentou bem de frente para ele.

"Você não está bem", aquela não era uma pergunta.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, surpreso, talvez por ela estar ali, talvez por não tê-la ouvido chegar, de tão perdido ele estava em seus próprios pensamentos. _Perdido_ era um bom adjetivo, Olivia pensou ao olhar para os olhos dele. Azuis, doces e perdidos. E quando ele sacudiu a cabeça, confessando que não estava mesmo bem, ela sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar que suas suspeitas estivessem mesmo corretas. Ela permaneceu calada, apenas o observando, deixando-se hipnotizar por ele - Elliot a olhava de volta com tanta intensidade que chegava a assustar.

Então, ele tornou a baixar a cabeça e sua voz saiu meio abafada quando ele murmurou:

"Até onde uma pessoa pode agüentar?"

É, era aquilo.

Ela tocou de leve o braço dele com as pontas dos dedos, o incentivando.

"Você não tem que agüentar pra sempre, El. Ninguém tem."

Bem, ninguém talvez exceto ela - porque o trabalho era tudo o que ela tinha. Até mesmo ele estava indo, agora... escorrendo por entre seus dedos. Não que Elliot jamais tivesse sido seu, mas... Ele ergueu a cabeça outra vez. Confuso.

"Eu vou... vou entender se você... finalmente se for", ela disse, tentando disfarçar a voz embargada.

"For?", ele perguntou, e piscou. "Do que é que você está falando?"

Ela ergueu e baixou os ombros, tentando parecer indiferente, tentando não demonstrar o quanto aquela hipótese simplesmente a matava um pouco por dentro. Mais provavelmente, muito.

"É isso, não é? Você está pensando em sair. Você está... diferente, El. Não é como quando as coisas não vão bem, você sabe... com a Kahty, então eu pensei..."

Ele piscou outra vez, deu um sorriso que durou meio segundo e negou outra vez com a cabeça, confuso mais uma vez.

"Não, não tem a ver com isso."

"Não?"

"Não."

Olivia sentiu que poderia chorar naquele mesmo segundo, de alívio e felicidade. Relaxou um pouco. Tornou a analisá-lo. Ele respirava bem depressa, agora, e sua testa estava franzida e seus punhos, fechados. E seus olhos intensos e um pouco assustados quando ele olhou para ela outra vez - apenas por um segundo, e depois os desviou para a parede e disse:

"Estava pensando naquele caso do mês passado. Do Scott."

Ela relaxou ainda mais. Aquele havia sido realmente um desfecho traumático e ela compreendia perfeitamente as atitudes estranhas dele. Não que fosse a primeira vez em que ele via alguém morrer, mas cada caso afetava a pessoa de uma maneira diferente.

"Já pensou em procurar ajuda, El?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e deu um sorriso estranho, e continuou:

"Foi mais o que ele me disse."

Ela deu um sorriso compreensivo. Se deixar abalar por palavras era típico de Elliot, e era tão raro ele se abrir com ela... Olivia o incentivou a desabafar.

"E o que foi?"

"Ele amava a mulher."

Olivia assentiu:

"Vingança."

"É. Mas não foi só isso. Ele nunca...", ele se interrompeu, tomando fôlego. "Nunca contou a ela", ele sussurrou, e tornou a olhar para ela.

De maneira mais intensa do que nunca.

"Ah", foi tudo o que Olivia conseguiu dizer.

De repente, seu estômago estava se contorcendo outra vez.

Ela achou melhor pisar em terreno firme antes de decidir o que pensar sobre aquilo.

"Mas Kathy..."

Ele deu um outro pequeno sorriso - desta vez, levemente cínico, quando disse:

"Está nos votos matrimoniais."

"Mas você ainda a ama, El. Olha, não sou a melhor pessoa pra dar conselhos nessa área mas talvez... talvez vocês devessem..."

Elliot suspirou parecendo levemente culpado e algo mais que ela não sabia como identificar, conformado, talvez, quando a interrompeu:

"Ela sabe. Pode fazer algum tempo que ela não ouve, mas ela sabe."

"Ah", foi tudo o que Olivia conseguiu dizer outra vez.

E ele continuava a encarando.

De maneira significativa. Da forma como ela havia imaginado apenas naqueles delírios mais secretos da madrugada. E aquele era exatamente o problema. Talvez ela tivesse sonhado tanto com aquilo que agora estava confundindo seus devaneios com a realidade.

"Me desculpa, então, mas não faço a menor idéia do que você está falando", ela disse, preparando-se para ficar de pé.

O coração acelerado bombeando sangue para que seu corpo estivesse pronto para a fuga.

"Não?", ele perguntou suavemente, e seus olhos estavam, outra vez, tão doces.

Doces e intensos e significativos.

Por um segundo ela sentiu as pernas amolecerem.

Ele sussurrou o nome dela e foi como se seus sonhos mais loucos estivessem _realmente_ acontecendo - mas ela ainda não queria acreditar.

Porque ao mesmo tempo em que sonhava ela se apresentava uma porção de razões pelas quais aquilo jamais poderia se tornar real. Primeiro, ele não apenas era casado como levava seu compromisso muito a sério. Claro. Houve uma época em que ele e Kathy estavam separados, e essa foi a mais difícil. Porque ele nunca tentou nada. Porque, se tentasse, exatamente o que ele fazia agora, ela não sabia como reagiria. Tinha medo de ser fraca demais e se entregar e... perdê-lo para sempre. Ah, porque ela abriria mão alegremente de se envolver romanticamente com Elliot em troca de tê-lo _para sempre_. Porque ela precisava dele em um sentido muito mais amplo do que simplesmente ter um caso. Até porque Olivia Benson não era exatamente a pessoa mais sortuda no amor. Porque ela o amava tanto que queria, acima de qualquer coisa, evitar colocá-lo outra vez numa situação de escolha. De forma que ela havia se sentido um pouco aliviada quando ele finalmente voltou para Kathy, porque não havia mais o risco de alguma coisa impensada e fatal. Era _seguro_. Mas então, de repente, ali estava Elliot, _ainda com Kathy_, dando a entender... que... não. Seu corpo se sacudiu num arrepio.

Ela não queria pensar sobre aquilo.

Ele estava lentamente esticando o braço na direção dela.

Olivia segurou-o pelo pulso, com firmeza.

"Não, El."

Ele pareceu confuso outra vez.

"Mas..."

"Não. Eu não quero saber", ela pediu, e foi doloroso notar o desespero em sua própria voz.

Talvez ainda mais nos olhos dele.

Elliot sacudiu a cabeça.

"O que é que há? Não vou machucar você, Liv", ele sussurrou, cuidadoso e insuportavelmente _doce_.

Ela sentiu seu corpo tremendo com a possibilidade, outra vez real, de nunca mais ter Elliot em sua vida.

"Por favor não. Não continue."

"Qual o problema?"

"Simplesmente não insiste, tá bem? Não diga mais nenhuma palavra sobre isso", ela disse com firmeza, quase acusadora.

Ele franziu a testa parecendo quase ultrajado. Pálido. Uma ponta de raiva ameaçando surgir.

"Tudo bem, não vou insistir, não posso te obrigar..."

Metade dela queria ir em frente e gritar que ele insistisse porque não havia nada que ela quisesse mais do que aquilo, do que o contato mais profundo, o contato que finalmente os fundiria em um só e ela jamais seria metade outra vez - mas completa. E que por favor ele insistisse, só um pouco mais porque ela jamais tomaria qualquer iniciativa - porque era tudo muito mais seguro exatamente como estivera até o último mês. Abrir mão do amor pela estabilidade.

Mas havia um lado nela que era muito, muito fraco e que se entregaria ao menor sinal dele.

"... não vou insistir", ele continuou, "mas eu não entendo o que tem de tão... errado, tão..."

Havia, também, o lado forte e racional e que buscava, acima de tudo, a sobrevivência. E Elliot Stalber era seu item essencial de sobrevivência. Seu único item.

"Sabe o quê?", ela perguntou, finalmente ficando de pé.

Ele a olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Eu já sei. Você já desabafou, e não corre mais o risco de terminar como Scott. Está tudo bem", ela disse, dura e sarcástica.

Ele pareceu confuso outra vez.

"Mas... eu não disse..."

"Por favor, El", ela gemeu, e bateu a porta, tanta era sua pressa em sair dali.

---

eu devia me envergonhar de postar micro-capítulos meio subdesenvolvidos. mas to numa fase em que prefiro FAZER alguma coisa do que ficar enrolando pra sempre por causa do meu perfeccionismo doentio :P

(ainda mais porque to com vááárias idéias pra fics E/O na cabeça... quero finalizar o máximo que eu conseguir :D)


End file.
